Trust Me
by Hina D. Hitsumakiha
Summary: One-shot basado en la película One Piece Film: Gold. Pequeño spoiler si no has visto la película. Zoro se encuentra prisionero de Gild Tesoro cuando horas antes del gran espectáculo preparado por Tesoro recibe una inesperada visita.


**TRUST ME**

* * *

 **Este One-Shot está basado en la peícula One Piece Film: Gold, alerta de Spoiler. Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son del gran Eiichiro Oda. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

Saqué su vivre card de mi bolsillo y vi como poco a poco iba desapareciendo, mi instinto no estaba equivocado, sabía que algo malo le estaba pasando. Sin pensármelo salí corriendo de mi habitación y empecé a buscar a Mihawk por todo el castillo llamándolo a gritos. Lo encontré en la biblioteca leyendo uno de sus libros sobre esgrima, no me libre de su mirada matadora por ir gritando por todo el castillo y perturbar su preciada paz.

\- ¡Regañame después!- le dije antes de que terminara de abrir la boca.- ¡Es Zoro!

\- ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Han vuelto a desafiar a un Shichibukai?- preguntó cómo quien pregunta la hora, sin una pizca de preocupación.

\- ¡No! ¡Es su vivre card! ¡Está desapareciendo!- le dije alarmada, aún no podía tranquilizarme, la preocupación invadía todo mi cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- preguntó muy sorprendido, volviendo a tomar la compostura en unos segundos.- Debes haber visto mal Perona.

\- ¡No! Compruébalo tú mismo, sácala de dónde sea que la tengas y dime si tengo razón o son paranoias mías.- le dije desafiante, consiguiendo que se levantara resignado.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta que llegó a su escritorio donde volvió a sentarse y sacó una llave de un bolsillo de su abrigo. Los siguientes minutos pasaron a cámara lenta, desde el momento que sacó la llave hasta que la metió en el cajón y lo abrió. Sacó una pequeña cajita y la abrió, por lo poco que pude ver allí guardaba todas las vivre card que tenía. La cara de shock al comprobar que Perona tenía razón no pudo evitarla, ¿en qué momento las cosas acabaron así? ¿Cómo es posible que su mejor discípulo estuviera a las puertas de la muerte? En el fondo creía que Zoro llegaría a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, incluso por encima de él, pero ahora no sabía qué pensar.

\- Ahora que me crees… ¡vamos a por él! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

\- ¿Y cómo piensas ayudarlo? Ni si quiera sabes en dónde se encuentra.

\- ¡Lo buscaremos! ¡Tenemos su vivre card nos puede llevar hasta él!

\- Perona, siéntate.- me ordenó.

\- ¿Qué me siente?

\- Sí. Tienes que asumirlo, aunque queramos ayudarlo no podemos. No sabemos dónde está, ni cuál es su situación, quizás cuando lleguemos ya está muerto.- me dijo seriamente consiguiendo que mi corazón duela ¿por qué?- Perona, tenemos que confiar en él. Está con su tripulación y dudo que su capitán lo deje morir, además Zoro es muy tozudo y tiene promesas que cumplir.- tras esas palabras me sonrió intentando darme confianza.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente en silencio hasta que Mihawk giró la silla dándome la espalda y mirando hacia la ventana. Ya había anochecido y viendo que nuestra conversación había terminado, me levante y me fui de la habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en Zoro y con qué tipo de adversario estaría batallando para dejarlo tan mal herido como para que su vivre card comenzara a desaparecer. Mihawk me decía que debía de confiar en él, pero ¿cómo podía? Tiene un capitán con cabeza de chorlito, no tiene sentido de orientación, es muy testarudo, es fácil de provocar y no piensa en las consecuencias, y estas son solo unas pocas, tengo mil razones para no terminar de confiar en él.

En el fondo sabía que debía hacer caso a las palabras de Mihawk, pero no podía. La preocupación me invadía constantemente y no sabía cómo pararla, salí fuera del castillo esperando que los sonidos del bosque me calmaran. Respiré profundamente intentando tranquilizarme.

\- ¡Estúpido marimo!- grite dejando salir mi frustración y con ella cayeron lágrimas.

No podía creerme que estuviera llorando por culpa de ese estúpido espadachín, ¿por qué estaba tan preocupada por él? ¿Por qué no podía pensar que iba a salir airoso del combate que estuviera teniendo? ¿Qué podía hacer para poder ayudarlo? Caí al suelo de rodillas, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo y no podía pararlas. Sentí unos pasos a mi espalda, al poco tiempo una mano se posó en mi hombro dándome un ligero apretón.

\- Eso es, desahógate- me dice con voz suave, un tono que usaría un padre para calmar a su pequeño porque se ha despertado por una pesadilla.- Todo va a estar bien. Si quieres podemos subirnos a mi barco e intentar encontrarlo.

\- No, tenías razón- dije entre hipos debido al llanto.- Debo confiar en él, estos dos años de entrenamiento han tenido sus frutos, va a estar bien.

Poco tiempo después los dos entramos al castillo, sin decir ninguna palabra me dirijo a mi habitación, Mihawk no me dice nada pero noto su intensa mirada clavada en mi nuca. No tardo mucho en llegar y antes de abrir la puerta me paro, miro al final del pasillo y otra lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. La puerta de la habitación de Zoro está medio abierta y sin pensarlo voy hacia allí con intención de cerrarla. Como mi curiosidad puede más me asomo y puedo ver algunas de las pertenencias que usaba mientras estaba en la isla. Me siento en su cama y tomo un peluche que hice de él, me hace recordar su reacción cuando se lo enseñe.

\- _¡Perona! ¿¡Qué significa esto!?- escucho el grito de Zoro desde su habitación._

\- _¿Has encontrado mi regalo? ¿Te gusta?- le pregunto mientras me dirijo hacia él._

\- _¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Acaso es un muñeco voodoo? ¿Piensas clavarme agujas cada vez que haga algo que no te guste?_

\- _¿¡Por qué crees que te haría voodoo!?- le grito indignada porque haya pensado eso, haciendo que él desviara la vista, ya más calmada se lo explico.- He hecho uno de cada uno de nosotros, yo tengo el mío en mi habitación y Mihawk ha puesto el suyo en su estudio. He estado todo este mes haciéndolos, pero ¿no te ha gustado?- me quedé mirándolo esperando que me dijera algo._

\- _Bu-bueno… la verdad es que se parece- me dijo nervioso intentando arreglar sus anteriores palabras y haciéndome reír, pues pocas veces lo podía ver así.- ¡No te rías!_

\- _¿Por qué no? Ha sido gracioso tu cambio de opinión, de todas formas si no lo quieres me lo das que me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerlo.- le digo a la vez que voy a quitárselo de las manos, pero él siendo más rápido lo aparta de mi alcance._

\- _No, es mío. Ahora vete, fuera de mi habitación._

\- _¡Eh! No me empujes, ya me voy, tonto.- le digo aguantándome la risa y viendo de reojo sus mejillas sonrojadas._

Me termino acostando en su cama abrazando su peluche y poco a poco se me cierran los ojos. Lo siguiente que siento es como si mi cuerpo en modo hollow volara por el mundo. Siento el aire atravesándome, veo el cielo plagado de estrellas que se reflejan en el mar, se siente tan real que me dan escalofríos, es uno de los sueños más extraños de mi vida. Por qué estoy soñando, ¿no? Antes de poder contestar a esta pregunta divisó un barco dorado con millones de luces iluminando todo el lugar, como si algo me llamara hacia ese barco bajé. Todo lo que veía era gente divirtiéndose, jugando en los casinos, comiendo en restaurantes, bailando, todos allí eran felices, o por lo menos eso es lo que parecía.

Miraba curiosa a todos lados, pues sin lugar a dudas era un barco muy extravagante, hasta que un anuncio llamó completamente mi atención.

 _¡Queridos espectadores! En el gran espectáculo de hoy presenciaremos increíbles actuaciones. Además, para finalizar ejecutaremos al cazarecompensas Zoro Roronoa miembro de los Piratas Sombrero de Paja. ¡Consigan ya sus entradas! ¡Este va a ser un gran show!_

¡No puede ser! Por eso estaba desapareciendo su vivre card ¿¡Zoro iba a ser ejecutado!? Debía de encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sobrevolé toda la ciudad sin encontrarlo, hasta que fuí al edificio más alto de Gran Tesoro. ¡Allí estaba! Apresado con oro y sus espadas clavadas alrededor de él, parecía inconsciente. Me quedé en las sombras observando su deplorable aspecto ¿qué había pasado para que se encontrara así? ¿Y dónde estaba su tripulación?

Me acercaba poco a poco temerosa, él seguía con la cabeza gacha, estaba a cinco metros de él cuando levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mí, al principio me lanzó una mala mirada pero una vez me reconoció en sus ojos solo encontré sorpresa. Su boca se abrió intentando decir algo, mi cuerpo estaba tenso por saber cuáles serían sus palabras.

\- ¿Pe-Perona? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estás aquí?- podía notar en el tono de Zoro su sorpresa e incredulidad.

\- ¿Zoro? ¿Puedes verme?- podía jurar que mi cara reflejaba mi asombro, ¿no se supone que estoy soñando? Parece tan real que hasta dudo.

\- Sí, te veo, pero ¿cómo me has encontrado?

\- Yo, no-no lo sé, yo- mis palabras se trababan en mi boca, ¿qué estaba pasando? Miré a todos lado buscando una explicación.

\- ¡Perona! ¡Mírame! Sea lo que sea que esté pasando es real, estoy aquí y apresado.- me dice mirándome con un poco de preocupación y sin dudar me acerco hasta estar en frente de él.

\- ¿Cómo has acabado así?

\- Es una larga historia pero voy a estar bien, no pienses que voy a morir así.

\- Zoro tu vivre card está desapareciendo, ¿cómo puedes estar tan confiado?

\- Porque confío en mis nakamas.- me dice completamente seguro e inconscientemente llevo mi mano a su mejilla.

\- ¿Me prometes que saldrás de esta?- cuando me dispongo a acariciarle mi mano traspasa su piel sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿Estás en tu forma hollow?- me pregunta igual de sorprendido.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan alejada de tu cuerpo?

\- No-no lo sé, solo me he quedado durmiendo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar surcando todo el cielo en tu búsqueda.- le cuento lo que me ha pasado.

\- Perona, puede ser peligroso para ti. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo?

\- Yo… ¡solo estaba preocupada por ti! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo he sido capaz!

\- Debes volver.- me dice seriamente, aguantando su enfado, pues lo conozco lo suficiente como para notar el pequeño tic que le está comenzando a salir en su ceja izquierda.

\- Zoro- le digo casi suplicando.- ¿Van a venir a rescatarte a tiempo?- vuelvo a preguntar, sé que sus nakamas son muy buenos y que su capitán no permitiría que muera de esta manera, pero no puedo evitar que la inseguridad me invada.

\- Perona estoy tan seguro como que voy a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, tan seguro como que mi capitán va a ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas y tan seguro como que voy a volver a por ti.

Tras esas palabras tan cargadas de confianza no puedo contestarle nada más, me ha dejado sin aliento. Aún recuerda su promesa y mi corazón bate salvajemente en mi interior, una pequeña sonrisa asoma en mi cara y le hago un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. A los pocos segundos noto una pesadez que invade mi cuerpo poco a poco, lo miro asustada, pues entiendo que nuestro tiempo juntos está a punto de acabar.

\- ¡Zoro! Creo que debo volver, algo tira de mi cuerpo.- le digo a la vez que me voy alejando de él sin poder poner resistencia.

\- De acuerdo.- me dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Zoro! ¡Prométemelo! Prométeme que estarás bien.

\- Sí, no te preocupes por eso. Además, no voy a morir hoy aquí, tengo muchas promesas que cumplir.- me dice con una gran sonrisa en su cara consiguiendo que me relajara completamente, así que le sonreí de vuelta.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a tirar de mi forma hollow y me alejo mucho más de Zoro, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más antes de volver a mi cuerpo real. Lo miro una última vez antes de desaparecer completamente de ahí, le grito esas palaras que he tenido guardadas dentro de mí por tanto tiempo. Río al ver su cara de asombro y veo cómo reacciona para contestarme pero no logro escucharlo. En un parpadeo estoy volviendo por el mismo camino por el que llegué hasta allí y pierdo la consciencia.

Despierto sobresaltada en la cama, apenas puedo moverme ya que me duele todo el cuerpo. Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro a Mihawk en una silla al lado de la cama, observándome con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que ha sido para ti hacer eso?- me riñe nada más darse cuenta que lo estoy mirando, cuando voy a contestarle mi voz no sale, así que carraspeo para aclarar mi garganta.- Toma bebe- me acerca un vaso de agua, una vez que creo poder hablar le contesto.

\- No-no sabía que podía ser capaz de hacer eso, en realidad pensaba que estaba soñando.- le digo inocentemente la verdad.

\- Pues has sido muy imprudente, ¡podía haberte costado la vida! Vas a tener que reposar en cama durante varios días, ahora mismo tienes una fiebre muy alta, espero no tener que llamar al médico.- me sigue riñendo.

\- Lo siento.- le digo apenada y evado su mirada, a veces esos ojos amarillos dan mucho miedo, lo escucho suspirar y al poco vuelvo a verlo.

\- ¿Lo has encontrado?- me pregunta receloso, no queriendo mostrar su preocupación por su discípulo.

\- Sí, va a sobrevivir, como tú me has dicho tiene muchas promesas que cumplir.- le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Había tardado varios días en recuperarme, el haber usado mis poderes de manera inconsciente me había agotado física y mentalmente. Mihawk me había hecho prometer que no volvería a cometer semejante imprudencia. Habían pasado varias semanas desde ese extraño suceso, al día siguiente recibimos un periódico hablando de cómo los Sombrero de Paja habían destruido la tiranía de Gild Tesoro, en la foto publicada pude comprobar que Zoro se encontraba sano y salvo. Escuché unos pasos bajando por las escaleras, a los pocos minutos Mihawk se encontraba delante de mí con una carta en mano.

\- Que quede claro que no soy ningún repartidor, así que no te acostumbres a esto.-me dijo a la vez que me tendía la carta y se iba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Miré la carta extrañada, en ella solo se veía mi nombre escrito, la abrí ansiosa por saber el contenido de la misma. Saqué la hoja ansiosa por leer lo escrito en ella y mis manos temblaron, puede que fueran palabras simples, pero bastaron para sentir mariposas en el estómago. Salté contenta del sofá y me fui en busca de Mihawk dejando la hoja en la mesa. En ella estaban escitas las siguientes palabras: _Sigo vivo como te prometí y... yo también te quiero. Zoro_

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado este One-Shot ^^ Desde que volví a ver la película hace poco he tenido esta idea rondando mi mente y no he podido resistir a escribirla. He intentado mantener la personalidad de todos los personajes que aparecen y espero que no hayan quedado muy OoC.**


End file.
